


The Dragon of Coldharbour

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being vanquished in the Soul Cairn, Durnehviir reveals to Serana that she is Dragonborn. Recalling that the third Elder scroll she needs to complete the prophecy pertains to dragons, Serana resolves to find out all she can about being Dragonborn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the chapters will be much longer than this, I just wanted to get this out.

Serana and her Dawnguard companion, Celann, had just finished battling a dragon named Durnehviir and retrieved the second Elder Scroll of the set that the Moth Priest had requested. They then began the journey back to the entrance of the Soul Cairn, but were surprised to find said dragon outside in full corporeal body.

“Stay your weapons. I would speak with you,Qahnaarin." Said Durnehviir  
"I thought you were dead."Said Celann

"Cursed, not dead.” The dragon replied. “Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death."

“Why are you speaking to us?” Asked Serana 

"My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle. I therefor honor-name you "Qahnaarin," or Vanquisher in your tongue. The one who has bested a fellow dragon." 

“Fellow dragon? I am not a dragon.” Said Serana, confused.

“Ah,but you are.” Said Durnehviir. “You are Dovahkiin, a mortal with the soul of a dragon”

“I am… Dragonborn.” Said Serana, in shock. Celann looked confused.

“What does that mean?”

“It means she can learn how to project a thu’um, or shout.” said the dragon. “In fact, I will teach her mine.” He craned his head to aim at the ground in front of her. “Rii Vaaz Zol!” The words burned themselves into Serana’s mind. 

“I will also let you use my understanding of the words.” The dragon bowed his head and closed his eyes, energy streaming from his mind into Serana’s. She gasped, the feeling was indescribable and she understood the words.

Essence Tear Zombie

“Now let me taste of your voice!” Roared Durnehviir

Serana roared back. “Rii Vaaz Zol!”


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the Soul Cairn, Serana and Celann decided to stop at the Winking Skeever in Solitude for dinner for both of them. They rented a room and Celann brought his dinner from downstairs. Serana brushed his hair away from his neck, and as he bit into a baked potato, she bit into him. After they both finished their meals, Celann, drained(literally), decided to go to sleep. Serana decided to stay up and walked downstairs to sit at the bar. 

“What do you know of the Dragonborn?” Serana asked the barkeeper.

“Other than the song, I’m afraid I don’t know much.” He wiped at his brow.“ Although I did hear that a town in Whiterun hold just got destroyed by a dragon, does that help at all?”

Serana sighed “Not really, but it’s the best lead we’ve got so far.” She put a handful of coin on the bar and returned to the room to prepare for the trip and to sleep until night.  
She woke at dusk and then woke up Celann.

“I’m going to search for the last scroll, you should go back to the Dawnguard with the scroll we got from the Soul Cairn.”

“Your mother made me promise to protect you…” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I can protect myself.” Serana interrupted him.The vampire hunter sighed and nodded in agreement.

“Alright, so splitting up is the right move.” He looked at her seriously. “But find someone to watch your back as soon as you can. Especially, if the path you’re on involves dragons.”

She nodded “I will, I promise.”

The two made their way outside after repacking their bags, they shared a brief, friendly hug and then parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Serana was lost. Apparently since she’d been locked away Haafingar hold had changed quite a bit in terms of its physical geography. Wrong turn after wrong turn led her to Mor Khazgur, the Orsimer woman at the gate was unfriendly and unhelpful, until she mentioned her name. She had worked with the Dawnguard on so many missions that Durak had declared her blood-kin, along with the other members of the Dawnguard. That was the moment she knew the Dawnguard saw her as more than just an asset, or a blood-sucking monster. Well, that and the fact that several of it’s members allowed her to feed on them to sustain herself.   
The woman, Bagrak, ushered her in and pointed out to her where she was on her map. She also pointed out a road nearby that would take her nearly all the way to Whiterun.

“Borgakh!” Bagrak called her daughter over. “Bring this traveler some food and drink for her journey.”  
Serana obviously couldn’t correct her and refuse the offer, so she obliged and followed Borgakh into the Longhouse.

"I envy you, outlander. You can choose to leave if you wish,” Borgakh sighed.  
“but I must stay here and wait for the day when I'll be married and sent to another stronghold. It is our way, and I am proud to follow my people's traditions, but I can't help but feel chained."   
Serana remembered what Celann said about having someone to watch her back.

“You could come travel with me.” 

“I couldn’t, it would bring shame to my chief and my mother and foremothers.” Borgakh shook her head sadly. “I will be of age soon, the taste is bitter.” 

"Do you know the Chief you are to marry?” asked Serana.

“No, but I know I am to marry a Chief’s brother from Dushnik Yal, not the Chief. Most unusual, but they are paying my dowry.” Replied Borgakh. 

“Wait! What if I pay your dowry?” Serana exclaimed, excited about her idea.

Borgakh clapped Serana on the back after a moment of thought. “A fine idea! Let’s get the gold to my father and we can begin our journey together.”


End file.
